$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 7x + 6$, $ CT = 51$, and $ JT = 5x + 9$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 6} + {5x + 9} = {51}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 15 = {51}$ Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ 12x = 36$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 5({3}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 15 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 24}$